Confusões a mil
by Sakury
Summary: Se nossos personagens do anime yu yu hakusho fossem obrigados a resolver tarefas nada convencionais, a comando de fãs e personagens de outros animes? É so ler para crer. Cap. 3 on INSCRIÇÕES ABERTAS
1. O inicio

Oie, la vem eu com outra fic... Mas essa é uma das fic que faço nas aulas enquanto não tenho tarefa. Essa daqui é uma refexão das coisas que sempre quis aprontar com meus amigos/inimigos de escola. Hehe, ao invés deles vai ser o Kurama, o Kuwabara, o Hiei, o Yusuke, Koenma e a Botan que irão sofrer, a comando dos fãs. Vocês iram me mandar idéias sobre o que aprontar com eles junto com o personagem que ira fazer o desafio. Pode ser qualquer um(até as vítimas podem), desde que eu conheça (assim eu posso colocar com a personalidade.  
Essa fic é uma tentativa de humor, a base de outras parecidas que eu li. Se algum dono de uma fic se endentificar muito com essa e quiser que a tire ou ao menos faça propaganda dela é so pedir.  
Essa fic vai ser feita no tempo em que eu tiver sem idéias para atualizar as ja existentes.

Chega de blá,blá,blá e vamos aprontar!

Personagens: Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, Stefanie, que será chamada de Ly (essa sou eu) e Sakury (oxi, ela ta aqui tambem?)

* * *

La, la, la, la, la.

La vem eu para aprontar

Os personagens irão sofrer nas minhas mãos.

La vem Stefanie toda alegre, saltitando na escada, como uma gazela de morrer. De dois em dois degraus POF tropeça que era uma beleza.

Ela esta numa escada de incêndio, ja que o elevador esta quebrado. Ela terá que subir 20 andares para chegar no lugar marcado, onde 5 pessoas não sabem o que irá acontecer.

Finalmente depois de muitos degraus e tropeções, chega Stefanie toda suada. Ela estava a frente de uma porta azul, que era decorada. Ela pega uma maço de umas 20 chaves.

- Hum... deixa eu ver... essa é da garagem... essa é da escola... essa é do sexto andar... - Depois de contar as chaves uma por uma Stefanie acha a certa, que para variar era a ultima.

Stefanie pega a chave, e sem ser notada abre a porta. Quando a abre, percebe que todos estão a dormir(é obvio, ficar acordado 5 da manhã, é fogo). Ela entra na sala e ninguem acorda. Como ela queria dar um jeito na falta de educação dos garotos e da garota. Pega um cone e grita com toda a sua força.

Stefanie: PELOTÃO, SENTIDO!

Todos acordam com um susto, menos um rapaz ruivo. Graças ao susto um cara de topete cai para trás.

: O GAROTA MALUCA! - Fala um homem de topete que na hora estava arrumando a cadeira.

Stefanie: Isso é que da ser mal educado. Bem... Quero ser direta...

Não deu tempo para Stefanie terminar a frase. Algo ou alguém havia batido na porta. Stefanie foi lá para ver quem batia enquanto o resto permanecia em silêncio. Stefaie chegou perto da porta, e quando foi abri-la a pessoa de fora foi mais rápida e abriu com toda força, fazendo Stefanie atravessar a parede ao lado da porta. E aquela pessoa entra fechando a porta e gritando:

: OI PESSOAL! - Fala uma mulher mais ou menos 18 anos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis marinhos, alta e bonita.

Os adolescentes que estavam presentes na sala se olharam desentedidos.

:Puf. Aquela não é uma humana comum - Fala um garoto baixo, de cabelos negros.

Stefanie: Abre a porta! - Fala, que no momento estava afrente a porta no lado de fora.

A garota nova abre a porta e aparece Stefanie com leves arranhões no corpo. Ela entra e fecha a porta e volta para o centro da sala.

Stefanie: Bem... O que ia falar antes de ser enterrompida? A! Bem... Vocês devem estar se perguntando o por que de estarem aqui? Não é mesmo?

Todos: ...

Stefanie: Aiai... Vocês foram obrigados a vir aqui para darem satisfações a seus fãs e não muito fãs.

: Dar satifações para fãs e não muito fãs? Que história é essa? - Fala um homem moreno

Stefanie: Vocês deveram resolver tarefas, inventadas pelos seus fãs. Eu e a Sakury 'aponta para garota de olhos azuis' iremos ser as juisas dessas tarefas. E não adianta não querer, vocês seram obrigados, mas é claro que, se realmente não quiserem teram uma morte lenta e dolorosa

: Hunf... Duvido que uma humana doida consiga me matar. - Fala o garoto baixo, de cabelos negros.

Stefanie: Quer apostar Hiei? Então tá! - E num estalar de dedos uma bigorna de 2 toneladas por metro quadrado cai em cima de Hiei(É o garoto baixo, de cabelos negros) - Mais alguem?

: Mas como você sabe o nome dele? Como faz isso! - Pergunta o jovem ruivo, que no momento parecia atodoardo

Stefanie: Simples Kurama, essa é minha fanfiction. E eu mando da forma que eu quero, alem disso conheço vocês todos...

Sakury: E eu sou a personagem criada por ela... Se lembram de mim?(propaganda básica: Leiam minha fic "Sentimentos que transcedem a eternidade" para saber)

Stefanie: Mas não se preocupem é so não me provocar que eu os deixo em paz. Continuando. Eu e a Sakury iremos avaliar as provas que vocês, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke e Botan irão resolver. Será coroado o melhor personagem sobrenatural, aquele que sobreviver a todas as provas sem pirar.

Yusuke: Sinistro...

Kurama: Vou ser atacado por fãs?

Stefanie: Não sei...

Kuwabara: Não vai ser uma fic Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai... Essas coisas?

Sakury: Não mesmo

Yusuke: Pode ser divertido

Kuwabara: To dentro!

Kurama: Gostaria de não participar...

Stefanie: Não? Então quer descer 20 andares com uma bigorna de 8 toneladas?

Kurama: Arg... To dentro ¬¬

Stefanie: Vejam pelo lado bom! Aquele que vencer ganhara um namorado(a).

Sakury: Que?

Stefanie: Se alguem do masculino vencer, poderá ficar com a Sakury. E se alguem do sexo feminino vencer poderá ficar com o Eliot...

Kurama, Botan, Koenma e Kuwabara: To dentro!

Yusuke: O bando de interessero ¬¬ To dentro

* * *

Gente foi mal o primeiro cápitulo assim curto, mas o resto vai ser mais longo... Hehe.. Vou aprontar com todos...

_"No estudio"_

Hiei: Alguem me tira daqui?

**MANDEM REVIEWS! EU NESSECITO DELAS! 'se ajoelha' PLEASEEE!**


	2. Trapalhadas com Shaka Monga

Os personagens de yu-yu-hakusho não me pertencem, o mesmo para os personagens de Saint Seya

Personagens: Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, Stefanie (essa sou eu, a coisa de ser chamada de Ly não existe mais) e Sakury.

Olha, decidi fazer uma pequena mudança... Eu vou iniciar incrições para personagens que apresentarão os desafios e os desafios que tais apresentarão. Pode ser um personagem criado por você ou um outro personagem de um anime ja existente. Para isso preenchauma dessas pequenas fichas e mande pelo review

**Para um personagem ja existente:**

Nome do personagem:

Anime:

Missão que ira aprensentar:

**Para um personagem criado por você:**

Nome do personagem:

Idade:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Missão que ira aprensentar:

* * *

Sakury: E aqui estou! Finalmente cheguei na Grécia... Essa Stefanie... Me manda para Grécia para levar um cavaleiro de Athena para os desafios, arg... Eu mato ela qualquer hora ¬¬

**Enquanto isso, na central de desafios:**

Stefanie: Onde está essa Sakury? Ela está atrasada ¬¬

Kuwabara: Para que esperar a Sakury?

Stefanie: Para ela lhes trazer a pessoa que vai apresentar o desafio.

Yusuke: Ué! Não vai ser você?

Stefanie: Eu não! Um bando de pessoas com poderes espirituais pode me matar facil facil... Eu vou ficar longe

Todos: '¬¬

**Na Grécia:**

Sakury andava em direção as escadas que levão as casas dos dourados, quando encontrou com um Seya todo machucado.

Sakury: Oi Seya! O que houve?

Seya: Treinamento

Sakury: A tá... Hum... Por acaso, você sabe onde está o Aioria, o Aioros, o Milo ou o Shaka?

Seya: Eles estão na arena treinando.

Sakury: A tá... Obrigada.

Seya: Espera, eu vou com você, preciso voltar lá senão Marin me mata

Sakury: A ta bom então.

Então Seya e Sakury subiram vários degraus até a arena, onde os dourados e alguns bronzeados treinavam.

Quando Sakury chegou, a arena estava parcialmente destruida, todos os cavaleiros menos Milo e Shaka estavam nas paredes com caras de entendiados. Milo e Shaka estavam brigando, e parecia qua ainda não haviam parado.

Milo: Idiota!

Shaka: Imbecil!

Milo: Burro!

Shaka: Pervetido!

Sakury e Seya vão perto dos outros cavaleiros que parecia se divertir com a briga.

Sakury: O que houve?

Mú: Milo acabou acertando Shaka sem querer...

Seya: Isso é motivo para brigas?

Sakury: Nossa... Ninguem vai para-los?

Máscara da Morte: Não para não, esta divertido Sakury...

Todos: SAKURY?

Com essa exclamação todos se reunem em volta de Sakury, e os brigões fizeram o mesmo

Aioros: O que faz aqui?

Sakury: Eu vim em missão...

Mú: Outra pessoa tentando destruir o mundo e capturar Athena?

Sakury: Não... Dessa vez é para uma fic, preciso de uns dos cavaleiros para ir comigo até o Brasil e apresentar as missões. Entre o Shaka, o Milo, o Aioria e o Aioros, quem quer ir comigo?

Aioria e Aioros: Não dá, temos coisas para fazer aqui

Milo e Shaka: Eu quero!

Sakury: Pera ai...

Sakury pega um celular, e liga 99 para o celular de Stefanie

Stefanie: _Alô?_

Sakury: Stefanie! É a Sakury, sabe o cavaleiro que você quer que eu leve? Então, qual você quer? O Shaka ou o Milo?

Stefanie: _O Shaka!_

Sakury: Ok

Sakury desliga, vira-se para Shaka e fala

Sakury: Shaka você vem comigo

Shaka: WEEEEE! EU VOU CONHECER O BRASIL!

Shaka ficou tão feliz, que correu pela arena inteira, depois de umas voltas nela ele bate de frente num pilar e o racha.

Todos: OO"

Shaka levanta-se, e ainda com uma energia e alegria incriveis, volta a correr pelo lugar até que...

Todos: Shaka! Cuidado com...

Não deu tempo para todos terminarem a frase, Shaka havia escorregado numa casca de banana, e havia rolado algumas escadas.

Todos: A banana... Hahahahahahaha

Todos cairam na gargalhada, ninguem escapou dela, a gargalhada foi tão alta, que o pilar rachado desmoronou em cima de Shun.

Sakury: Ai coitado -.-"... Erm... Bem eu vou indo, Beijos

Todos olhavam com uma cara de espanto para Sakury que saia da arena e encontrava com Shaka, que se levantava murmurando um "Estou bem".

Sakury: Vamos Shaka Monga! - falou em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem e cairem novamente na gargalhada, mas dessa vez o que desmoronou não foium pilar, foi a arena, e os pilares restantes ficaram intactos.

Shaka e Sakury: Vamos sair daqui!

Shaka e Sakury desceram as escadas na maior velocidade possivel.

**Na central de desafios:**

Stefanie: O que houve? Ela deveria estar aqui a uma hora...

De repente, se ouve uma batida na porta,Stefanie atende, e para sua felicidade, era Shaka e Sakury. Eles entraram, os jovens adolescentes que estavam sentados em volta da mesa se entre olharam e começaram a rir baixinho.

Shaka: O que houve?

Stefanie: Bela peruca Shaka...

Shaka: Ahn? - Shaka olha para cima e ve a casca de banana que o fez cair, em cima de sua cabeça, ele logo a tira.

* * *

Bem... Eu chorei ao reler esse capítulo(é claro que de tanto rir). Espero que esja engraçado... Foi dificil achar as palavras certas, eu sei que esta curto, mas foi isso que eu pensei até agora. 

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Doru

Confusões a mil

Capitulo 3

Nha... Gomem! Desculpe-me a demora para atualizar... "correndo da chuva de pedras" eu tava sem inspiração... Ainda estou mas vou tentar escrever!

**Bem... Eu já tenho em mãos 4 missões para nossos personagens... E tenho que dizer que são bem interessante e malvadas xD.  
**

**Já tenho computados os votos para os vencedores, mas a contagem ainda continua...**

**Quanto aos reviews, eu to respondendo eles no meu blog:  
blogstefpontozippontonet**

**Aaaaa e mais uma coisa, para o próximo capítulo, eu preciso de voluntários, preciso de 6 pessoas (de preferência 5 meninas e 1 menino). Essas pessoas irão beijar um personagem da fic (Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara e o Koenma). Então quem estiver interessado, basta mandar uma review com umas pequenas informações, como sua aparência, personalidade e qual personagem quer beijar.**

**As inscrições para desafios ainda estão abertas! Veja no cap. 2 a ficha e as instruções .**

**Antes de iniciar a fic vou dizendo, a ordem das missões foi sorteada então, para quem pediu não se preocupe vai aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde xD**

**Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com outras fics, não é mera coincidência. Se você tiver uma fic parecida, na qual eu participei e não quer que eu continue essa fic, por favor me avise.**

Missão indicada por Doru.

Voz: Mas que droga! Por que o elevador tem que estar quebrado?

Uma garota aparentando ter 18 anos, alta, cabelos azulados, pele branca, e orelhas de lobo da mesma cor do cabelo e uma calda longa da cor do cabelo e com a ponta branca, basicamente uma youkai lobo, subia as escadas da central. Como o elevador estava quebrado ela não podia usa-lo.

Voz: Ufa cheguei! – diz enquanto bate na porta. A porta é atendida pela Sakury que fica espantada ao ver a amiga.

Sakury: DORU!

Doru: Oi... –

Sakury: Entra...

A Doru entra e da de cara com os olhares atentos dos nossos 6 participantes.

Sakury: Bem gente, é ela quem vai apresentar o primeiro desafio para vocês... O nome dela é Doru, e pelo que parece é uma youkai cachorro.

Doru: CACHORRO NÃO! LOBO!

Sakury: Ai desculpe...

Yusuke: Cadê a Stefanie?

Doru e Sakury: Não sabemos...

Sakury: Bem gente, vamos para a arena realizar o desafio?

Todos: Vamos...

Todos acompanharam a Sakury até uma sala gigante, ela não era muito cheia, só alguns môveis ali e aqui.

Sakury: Bem Doru, todos seus...

Doru: Hehe "olhar malicioso" Bem gente, o desafio vai ser o seguinte. Ta vendo esse vestido que estou usando?"aponta para vestido simples, fino e branco" Então vocês deverão tentar tira-lo...

Yusuke: O que? Mas que desafio é esse?

Doru: NÃO ME INTERROMPA! Bem, continuando. Vocês deverão tirar esse vestido, mas é claro que eu tenho outra roupa em baixo. Esse vestido é extremamente delicado, e rasga muito fácil, se rasgar, vocês estão fora. Para os engraçadinhos não aprontarem nada, "olhando mortalmente para Kuwabara e Koema" é proibido tocar em partes desagradáveis de se tocar em uma mulher, se não LEVA CHIDORI!

Kurama: Chidori? O que Naruto tem haver com esse desafio?

Doru: Nhá, é meu ataque... Bem, quem vai ser o primeiro?

Hiei: Puft, eu vou ser o primeiro, acabar logo com isso.

E então Hiei tenta tirar o vestido, ele sente que esse vestido é realmente muito delicado e que não conseguiria tira-lo de qualquer jeito. Então lentamente e delicadamente ele foi tirando o vestido, de baixo pra cima, lentamente...

Uma pedra voa na cabeça do narrador 

Narrador: Quem foi o (censurado) que jogou essa (censurado) em mim?

Stefanie: Eu... Do que você me chamou?

Narrador: Nada, nada não!

Stefanie: Baka "taca mais uma pedra"

Narrador Baka: Continuando... Hiei tentava tirar o vestido quando, ouve-se um barulho de algo rasgando.

Stefanie: Hiei ta fora!

Hiei: Puft. "mais vermelho que tomate maduro"

Doru: STEFANIE! "atropela"

Stefanie: "atropelada" aiai

Yusuke: Stef, da onde você veio, onde você estava? "olha para um garoto baixo, com cabelo loiro preso em uma trança e olhos dourados" E quem é esse baixinho?

Edward: QUEM É BAIXINHO AQUI?

Stefanie: Calma Eddy, não se estresse com esse cara de pastel.

Eddy: Hunf... "emburrado"

Koenma: Quem ser ele?

Stefanie: Esse é o Edward, do anime Full Metal Alchemist. Ele é meu namorado. Eu cheguei tarde porque fui buscar ele.

Kuwabara: Vamos continuar o desafio?

Stefanie: Iniciaram o desafio sem mim!

Sakury: Foi você que pediu...

Stefanie: A é, esqueci... Continuem, eu e o Eddy vamos só olhar...

Doru: Hum... Quem vai ser o próximo? Que tal você Kurama?

Kurama: Tudo bem, para mim tanto faz.

Narrador Baka: RONCH

Uma pedra enorme voa na cabeça do Narrador e ele acorda dando um gritinho de mulher 

Narrador Baka: E então o Kurama tenta tirar o vestido da Doru, e ele consegue com muita delicadeza e habilidade "volta a dormir"

Um robô voa na cabeça do Narrador 

Stefanie: ESTÁ DESPEDIDO!

Narrador Baka: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO Por favor! Nunca mais eu faço isso! Por favor! "se joga de joelhos"

Stefanie: Ta bom... Já que você falou, vai ficar assim mesmo a forma que Kurama conseguiu.

Kuwabara: Minha vez...

Narrador Baka: E então é a vez do Kuwabara, ele tenta com todo o cuidado, mas pega em um lugar proibido.

Doru: CHIDORI!

Narrador Baka: E então Kuwabra voa do prédio, literalmente.

Narrador Baka: E assim vai, Botan consegue, Koenma desce 20 andares com uma bigorna na cabeça e Yusuke consegue.

Stefanie: Yusuke só conseguiu, por que treinou tirar a roupa na Keiko...

Todos: "gota"

Yusuke: ¬¬ precisava contar?

Stefanie: Não, mas contei...

Narrador Baka: E assim se foi o primeiro desafio, pontuação:

Botan: 1

Kuwabara: 0

Koenma: 0

Yusuke: 1

Kurama: 1

CoNtInUa...

Eu sei que está horrível, não é meu melhor, mas to sem inspiração para comédia...


End file.
